fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikiragaan
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} Mikiragaan is an Origin Species (始種) introduced in MHFE Physiology A very ancient species said to be extinct decades ago, only to reappear in certain forested areas. It is bigger than the average Uragaan, the largest being as big as Duramboros. It has a back looking less like Uragaan, but more like a Duramboros, without the humps, however, and with some shiny rounded spikes. It has got a rounded, softer belly, where it stores a large amount of mud and earth in. Its chin is less prominent looking more like a spike than a hammer, which is colored striking orange and bent upwards. It is used as both as a weapon, and to tear up the floor, searching for roots and tubers this beasts mainly feed on. Its tail looks almost the same as Uragaan's, however it lacks the ores attached to usual Uragaan tails, instead, there are vines and thorny branches, glued to its body with resin. They get the resin by smashing trees and wallowing in them. Its main color is sandy brown, with green stripes. Instead of releasing gas, they leak a sweat-like fluid, that can inflict confusion when it comes into contact with a human body. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Mikiragaan, albeit not predatory in the slightest, are usually at the top of the food chain, simply due to their immense size and power. Interestingly, not even Deviljho or Bazelgeuse dare to get near this monster, something which is true for most large predators - one exception being the mighty Bazelthanaste. Behavior Towards Other Monsters As with nearly all of the "Gaan Monsters", the Mikiragaan has no natural predator aside from major Elder Dragons, which, however, are rather scarce in its environment. Only very "ambitious" predators like Rathalos, Nargacuga or Mizutsune dare to attack it, which usually does not end well. Interestingly, should a Bazelthanaste stumble upon a Mikirgaan, or vice versa, a fight will immediately ensue. What exactly causes this behavior is still unknown, as little is known about Bazelthanaste as of now. Mikiragaan seem to have a similar hatred for the elusive Spiderqueen Nerscylla, even though confrontations are quite rare and usually end with the Brute Wyvern winning. Turf Wars *'Mikiragaan vs. Rathalos:' The two wyvern roar at each other, the Rathalos immediately taking to the skies. The Rathalos rushes towards the Mikiragaan, latching onto its back and biting and clawing the Brute Wyvern's body (180 to 250 damage). The Mikiragaan starts to bellow and growl, shaking its body in an attempt to shake its attacker off. It then suddenly begins expelling very pressurized fluid, knocking the Rathalos off, confused. The Mikiragaan then lifts its head up and crashes its chin onto the Rathalos, dealing heavy damage - usually around 980 to 1700. *'Mikiragaan vs. Nargacuga:' The Nargacuga roars and immediately pounces at the Mikiragaan, slashing its wing blades through the air and wounding its opponent (200 to 360). The Nargacuga slides over the floor, repositioning itself. It tries to latch onto the Mikiragaan but is halted mid-air by a sudden and unexpected chin slam. Knocked to the floor, the Nargacuga can't flee, as the Mikiragaan rams its chin into the floor and literally scoops its opponent away, making it crash land a few feet away (800 to 1500). *'Mikiragaan vs. Mizutsune:' The two monsters circle each other, the Mizutsune hissing audibly. Suddenly, the Mizutsune's fins turn red as it pounces onto the Mikiragaan and constricts around its neck, violently biting into the wyvern's exposed throat and shaking its head (300 to 460). The Mikiragaan manages to shake its opponent off - a bit like Barroth with Jyuratodus - before ramming its chin onto the Mizutsune, all while expelling fluid. The chin slam deals a lot of damage (1200 to 1600) and the fluid leaves the Mizutsune disoriented for a short time, a bit like a flash bomb. *'Mikiragaan vs. Spiderqueen Nerscylla:' The Mikiragaan immediately roars and enrages, the Deviant doing the same. The Spiderqueen Nerscylla fires a glob of ist web-substance while jumping backward, coating the Mikiragaan's face in the sticky substance. It then pounces at it, before opening its huge jaws and violently biting the Mikiragaan's neck, dealing heavy damage (500 to 700) as well as poisoning its opponent. THe Mikiragaan, however, suddenly breaks free and immediately fires a huge beam of fluid (earth or confusion, varying), that stops the Nerscylla in its tracks and deals incredible damage - 1500 to 2300. *'Mikiragaan vs. Killerspear Monoblos:' The Killerspear Monoblos tries to crash into the Mikiragaan, but the Mikiragaan is, surprisingly, faster. It slides to its right, and then rams its head into the Monoblos's side, forcing it to the ground. The Monoblos uses this moment to dig into the ground, attempting to ram into the Mikiragaan from below. However, the Mikiragaan is far too heavy for the Monoblos and the attack fails miserably. The Monoblos's horn is crushed under the Mikiragaan's weight, causing high damage to the Monoblos. The Monoblos screams in pain and, enraged, surfaces again. The Mikiragaan bellows, releasing its fluid and so finally repelling its opponent *'Mikiragaan vs. Bazelthanaste:' The two wyvern roar at each other and immediately enrage. THe Mikiragaan lowers its head and quickly charges into its opponent, making it flinch and fall a few feet back. The Bazelthanaste then charges up and launches some of its scales at the Mikiragaan, which lodge into the Brute Wyvern's skin and explode violently, scalding the Mikiragaan (800 to 1700 damage). In turn, the Brute Wyvern roars, checks the Bazelthanaste and unleashes several globs of earth in very quick succession, which deal heavy damage - one glob around 150 to 210. Bonds *'Mikiragaan and Gajuthanu:' Both monsters growl and approach each other. The Mikiragaan exposes its throat, the Gajuthanu lifting its trunk - both a display of calm and non-threatening behavior. The Mikiragaan then expels fluid and earth in a circle around the Gajuthanu, before positioning itself right next to it. The Gajuthanu then creates a huge tornado of the wind element, which will take in the fluid and earth, creating a huge whirlwind around the two. The Mikiragaan jumps up and suddenly both monsters unleash a huge roar, which will violently disperse the whirlwind and send it out to all directions. The two monsters will taunt after this. Tracks A Mikiragaan can leave behind three possible types of tracks: The obvious Mikiragaan Footprint, an Earth Clod and a Blunt Scratch Mark which grants more research points. Special Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors Should a Mikiragaan find itself in an area with large bodies of water, it will emit huge clods of earth and mud, transforming the water into a thick and movement-restricting goo. Abilities This Brute Wyvern has developed the unique ability to leak a body fluid that can cause the confusion status effect. It gains this ability by feeding on special plants - which are not confusion-causing but get this ability due to fermenting in the body of the Mikiragaan. It can also spit earthy globs, which cause a hunter's weapon sharpness to decrease. One can indicate when the Mikiragaan runs out of earth because its belly will start to shrink and it will fail to spit earth clods, coughing instead, and then spit a large ball - when enraged, it is a beam - of confusion causing liquid. Description Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** It starts to huff light green dust and its belly looks almost swollen, getting flashy light-brown. * Tired ** Its belly will shrink even more, and its orange spike will decolor, getting pale brown. Interactions With Alternate States While rumors of frenzied or even Apex Mikiragaan exist, no one has seen anything even remotely similar to what is mentioned in the tales. In the New World, Tempered Mikiragaan do exist, albeit only in the Wildspire Waste and Drenched Thicket. Nobody really knows why that is. Mounts It has the usual Brute Wyvern mount. However, when enraged, it gains the ability to release the liquid on its back, causing confusion, which will make it nearly impossible to succeed in mounting. Its head, back, and tail are accessible. Other Non-Subspecies Forms * [[HC Mikiragaan|'HC Mikiragaan']]:''' Male Mikiragaan during mating season. These Mikiragaan are competing over females, thus they are very aggressive. Attacks ''Note:' It shares most of its attacks with other Brute Wyverns. High Rank * Roar: Roars in the manner of Rathalos, taking a step forward while doing this. * Chin Smash: Smashes its chin into the ground, causing mediocre damage. * Running Chin Smash: Smashes its chin into the ground, and starts to run. * Fluid release: Rears up, only to release a greenish fluid, that causes confusion. The attack is performed in the manner of Gravios. * 360 degrees smash: Slashes through the air with its chin spike, then turns around to smash the hunter with its tail. * Thorny Tail Smash: Hits the ground with its tail. The attack is performed either in the manner of Duramboros or Diablos, hitting the floor twice. * Earthy Spit: Will rear up, spitting a big, earthy clod. * Multiple Earth Clods: Spits either three or four earth clods. * Falltraps: The Mikiragaan will smash the ground multiple times, leaving holes behind. If a hunter falls into one of them, they will get stuck. * Spike Uppercut: The Mikiragaan will stab its chin spike into the ground, only to draw it back violently, which causes the hunter to be launched into the air. * Confusing Fluid Spit: (Only when it ran out of earth) It will perform the same movements as when spitting earth clods, but due to their belly being empty, they will cough violently, and then spit a ball of confusion causing fluid. *'Little Rock:' THe Mikiragaan rams its chin into the floor and scoops out two large rocks that it sends flying into the hunter's direction. * Tree-Out of the floor: The Mikiragaan will perform the Brute Wyvern Hipcheck, however, it won't be aimed at a hunter, it will always be aimed at a random, large tree, tearing it out of the floor. The Mikiragaan will then pick the tree up with its mouth. The Mikiragaan will then move forward, shaking its head violently in an attempt to hit the hunter with the tree. It finishes the attack crushing the tree. Enraged * Roar, with confusion fluid: While roaring in the manner of Duramboros, fluid will come out of its pores. It enters rage mode like that. * Plow: Stabs the floor with its chin and then turns around, leaving behind a circle in the floor. It can finish this attack either with a Spike Uppercut or a Running Chin Smash. * Forward Slash: '''It will growl, and then launch its chin sideways multiple times, moving slightly forward. * '''Charged Earth Clod: It will crouch, appearing to charge for a few seconds. Then its belly will first inflate to a huge size, deflate right after and the Mikiragaan will then spit a HUGE wave of mud, inflicting the Muddy Status and Earthblight. * Confusion Beam: It will perform the exact same action as when doing the Confusion Fluid Spit but instead of coughing it will charge up, click its jaws together several times and fire a beam of Confusion causing fluid, which can also cause Waterblight. * Fast Charge: The Mikiragaan will growl and then start to run, finishing this with a bite that pins hunters. * Pin: There are three pins the Mikiragaan can perform: *# Chin Pin: The Mikiragaan will nail down the hunter with its chin, pushing its head down several times, and if the hunter doesn't get out of the pin, it will stab them with its chin spike. *# Wallow Pin: The Mikiragaan will first roar and then smash its foot down, and if the hunter doesn't get out of the pin, the Mikiragaan will lay down backward on the hunter and will wallow on them. The get-out-bar will vanish, making this pin deadly. *# Confusion-causing-Pin: The Mikiragaan will step on the hunter, nailing it down, and it will then cough violently and fire a beam of confusion causing fluid - which can easily kill the hunter, making the Confusion Status almost useless. * Advanced Uppercut: The Mikiragaan will make a similar movement as when performing its Spike Uppercut, but it won't do a single attack. Instead, it will move forward while launching its head up multiple times. G-Rank *'Bloodbath?!:' The Mikiragaan shakes its head and roars. They suddenly stop mid-way, crouch and proceed to charge at the hunter. *'U'ra-gone:' Like Uragaan, the Mikiragaan will suddenly crouch down, before doing a quick 360-turn, scattering earth and mud everywhere. Then it slams its chin down, causing quakes and making the released mud erupt. *'Fluid Eruption:' Starts like a normal, fluid-based attack. However, the Mikiragaan suddenly growls, lifts its body up and slams its whole body down, causing fluid to be scattered everywhere. *'Fluid Walk:' The Mikiragaan shakes its body and then starts to take huge steps, releasing the fluid with each step they take. It can repeat this four times in a row. *'Quick Dash:' The Mikiragaan shakes its body, before growling and starting to run at a surprising speed. It finishes this attack by sliding along the floor to halt its breakneck speed. *'Grinder!:' Much like Deviljho or Duramboros, Mikiragaan will slash its head through the air multiple times. However, instead of just moving its head around, the Brute Wyvern rams its chin into the ground each time it lowers its head. This also means that whenever it lifts its head, a small boulder is flung at the hunter. *'Catapult:' The Mikiragaan rams its chin into the floor before it scoops a huge rock out of the floor and launches it at the hunter. *'Jump'n Run:' The Mikiragaan starts this attack by smashing its jaw onto the floor, before charging at the hunter with extreme force. It turns around once and makes a sudden leap, before finishing it with a second chin smash and a confusion fluid leak. Enraged *'Earth Columns:' Slams its chin into the ground and violently rips it out again, erecting a very unstable pillar of earth and mud. The Mikiragaan then does a hip check, scattering the remains of the column everywhere. Should this check be prevented, the column will collapse after a short time, sending out earth and rocks everywhere. *'Circular Roar:' The Mikiragaan crouches, before ramming its chin into the floor. Mud or fluid (depending on the state of its belly) leak out of its mouth in huge waves, when the monster starts to make a quick 360-turn, chin still tearing up the floor. The fluid fills this circle, which can already trap hunters. Then the Mikiragaan growls and performs a very loud roar in the fashion of Deviljho. This roar makes the fluid erupt and scatter everywhere. The circle stays, acting as a temporary pitfall. *'Shaky Shaky:' The Mikiragaan shakes its whole body before smashing its chin on the floor twice. Then suddenly it shakes its body once again, this time with fluid dripping from its jaw - either very thin mud or confusion status. After that, it shakes its body one last time, before crouching and then releasing a huge beam of fluid in a circular motion. It will taunt after this attack. S-Rank *'Choose Freely:' The Mikiragaan now can use both confusion fluid and earth-based "spit attacks", no matter if its belly is empty or not. *'Super Roar:' Whenever Mikiragaan roars, it will first seem to be charging up something. The sheer force of the following roar will cause the floor to erupt and soot and stones will be flung in all directions. *'Sidewy Smash:' The Mikiragaan shakes its body and growls, before suddenly launching itself to one side. This can cause quakes. *'Charged Slam:' The Mikiragaan crouches and seems to be winding up. It stands still for about two seconds before unleashing a massive beam of fluid and then charging at very high speed. The monster taunts after this attack. *'Tetsukabura:' Mikiragaan rams its chin into the ground and scoops up a massive boulder coated in mud that stays on the ground. It then either charge straight into it, slash through it with its chin or slam its tail down onto it - each of these ways breaks the boulder and sends many scraps of varying sizes in all directions. *'Clods, Clods, Clods:' Now all of its earth clod attacks always emit three clods simultaneously. *'Fluent Spillage:' The Mikiragaan winds up, hissing audibly. It then inhales air and suddenly releases a large glob of confusion fluid, following up with a stream of mud and finally a chin smash, while releasing fluid from its pores. *'Geyser!:' The Mikiragaan rams its chin into the ground, creating a huge hole. Then it fires a beam of whatever fluid into it, which causes three geysers to violently erupt around the hunter. *'Tree Slam:' The Mikiragaan will either dig up a huge tree trunk or rip one out of the floor and hold it in its mouth. Then, the monster will slash it through the air twice and then perform a very strong circular movement, the tree fueling its momentum. The attack ends with the monster crushing the tree in between its teeth. *'Heavy Pin:' Mikiragaan leaps at the hunter like Deviljho, pinning them down. It then starts to continuously hammer down on them with its chin at steadily increasing speed, before digging its chin into the ground and launching the hunter away with a strong uppercut. *'Water Blades:' The Mikiragaan beings leaking a mixture of pure water and fluid from its mouth, before ramming its chin into the ground. Then it emits a highly pressurized beam of the fluid into the ground, before ripping its chin out, thus creating a huge, circular water blade that moves forward until it hits a hard surface. *'Heavy Grinder:' Done much like the Grinder! attack, however, this time the boulders flung are very large and implode upon hitting the ground, splitting into 6-8 smaller projectiles that scatter in all directions. The chin slash and the rock are two different hitboxes, meaning hunters should be very careful. Enraged *'Gaan Roar:' Upon entering the Rage Mode, the Mikiragaan will roar like Uragaan, albeit holding the roar for a very long time. It then charges up the following chin slams, causing the ground to crack open and causing quakes. *'Strongest of Strong Roars:' The Mikiragaan lifts its upper body up, mud leaking from in between its teeth. Then it shakes its head and emits a roar as powerful and strong as Akantor's or Ukanlos's. The mud stored in its mouth is sent out everywhere, before raining down around the monster after the roar. *'Heaviest Pin:' Starts out like the Heavy Pin, however, the Mikiragaan now leaks fluid from its mouth. At the very end of the attack, instead of launching the hunter away, the Mikiragaan suddenly fires a beam of incredibly pressurized fluid at point blank, which usually results in an instant faint. *'Odiba Terra:' Mikiragaan rams its chin into the ground and quickly runs in a circle, ripping open the ground and, once again, creating a circle around itself, filling it with confusion fluid. It then positions itself in the center of the circle. It then slowly rears back and lets out a powerful roar that causes the groves to explode. The roar itself, as well as the explosion, cover a huge area and deal heavy damage. The Mikiragaan, amidst the explosion, jumps up and slams its entire body onto the ground, sending out the fluid everywhere. The attack ends with the Mikiragaan performing its 'fatigued' animation. *'Amatsu Aqua:' Mikiragaan digs its chin into the ground and starts running around in a variety of patterns while spraying its confusion fluid, creating a literal minefield of groves. It then positions itself at a random spot near one of them, rears back slowly and slams its chin down violently to make the entire maze of groves erupt all at once, much like the 'aftermath' of an Amatsu's stronger beams. *'Ultimate Combo:' The Mikiragaan stomps down onto the floor, burrowing its legs into the soil. It then starts to shake its whole body, causing quakes and cracks in the area surrounding it. It then rams its body and face into the floor, before burrowing in deeper and deeper. When only its spikes are left visible, it will start to release earth and fluid at very high pressure, causing geysers of both fluids - mixed - to erupt from the floor around it. The Mikiragaan will then launch itself out of the floor, while still releasing fluid and smash its chin down once. After finishing this attack, the Mikiragaan will crouch and act as if fatigued for a brief moment. Music Theme Carves |-|High Rank= ''Skills: Botanist Lvl. 4, Peak Performance Lvl. 3, Health Boost Lvl. 2, Muck Resistance Lvl. 1, Resuscitate Lvl. 1, Green Tank (min. of four armor pieces required)'' Beta ''Skills: Botanist Lvl. 3, Peak Performance Lvl. 1, Health Boost Lvl. 1, Muck Resistance Lvl. 1, Resuscitate Lvl. 1, Green Tank (min. of four armor pieces required)'' Mikiragaan Sword and Shield by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.jpg|Orofora Slicer Mikiragaan Longsword by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.jpg|Shiny Lumberjack Mikiragaan Hammer by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.jpg|Chairo Chinsmasher Quests |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= TBA |-|Event Quests= Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Infraorder: RESEARCHING *Superfamily: Hammer Jaw Wyvern (Macromandibuloidea) *Family: Gaan (Gankinidae) *Species Mikiragaan (Mikirankin silvestris) Mikiragaan is an Origin Species of Uragaan. These Brute Wyverns have been found to retain most features found in the ancient ancestors of Uragaan and Radobaan. Habitat Range Mikiragaan are primarily found in heavily forested areas like the Oceanic Tropics or the Misty Peaks of the Old World. While the researchers of the Guild are unsure what to classify the Drenched Thicket as Mikiragaan can also be found in that area. Interestingly, some individuals have also been spotted in the New World, namely the Ancient Forest and the Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Like Uragaan, Mikiragaan is somewhat of an oddity in the Food Chain. It has virtually no natural predators, yet is no predator itself, feeding on huge amounts of plants, tubers or wood instead. Its lower jaw is, much like Uragaan's, rock-hard, but more suitable for scooping up plants or digging up all sorts of roots. Large Flying Wyverns like for example the Raths, which are top predators in several of the environments a Mikiragaan inhabits, are not at all fit to prey on this titanic wyvern. The aggressive Deviljho tends to give Mikiragaan a wide berth, due to the confusion fluid they expel. The same applies to other apex predators like Tigrex, Zinogre or Heoleoth. The only monsters really capable of preying on a Mikiragaan are large Flying Wyverns like Akantor, as well as Elder Dragons like Yama Tsukami or Atabal'iwaskra. Biological Adaptations Mikiragaan possess a large arsenal of several different types of weapons. By wallowing in resin, as well as mud or dead wood, they are able to attach all kinds of thorny branches or vines to their parents, making for excellent protection. Much like Uragaan, they can launch parts of this armor at attackers by performing certain moves. Additionally, their chins function as hammer, spear and even shovel, being formidable weapons. Interestingly, they are also capable of releasing a fluid that can induce the Confusion Status Effect. They are capable of releasing said fluid due to a variety of factors, one of them being the fermentation of plant matter in the animal's stomach. The rolling attacks Uragaan perform are not present in Mikiragaan, something they seem to share with their common ancestor. Interestingly, some attacks of Mikiragaan show a pre-form of the rolling. Behavior Like their relatives, Mikiragaan can be very aggressive. Male Mikiragaan compete over females by attaching colorful and bright flowers to their bodies during mating season. The male with the most beautiful flowers usually wins. However, when two males of the same strength, vigor and beauty encounter, a fight usually ensures, which can go on as far as one of the animals dying. Introduction Cutscene Hunt Cutscene *'Quest:' "The God of the Forest" *'Location:' Oceanic Tropics, at the pond *'Synopsis:' The hunter enters the area, breathing in the humid air and looking at the surrounding plant life. They walk over to the pond and start drinking in an attempt to cool themselves. Suddenly something cracks behind them, and as they turn around they see a titanic Brute Wyvern break through the vegetation. The monster slowly walks up to the pond, chewing on dead wood. It doesn't seem to have noticed the hunter yet, as it swallows and starts drinking. The hunter stares in amazement and doesn't seem to realize that they are walking backward. Suddenly, they step on a branch and crack it, alerting the Brute Wyvern. The hunter is now aware of what beast is in front of them - it's a Mikiragaan. The brute wyvern slowly approaches them, sniffing at them. The hunter unsheathes their weapon, in a pathetic attempt to scare the monster away - the Mikiragaan reacts by enraging and bellowing loudly. The hunt starts. Trivia *The guild has known about the Mikiragaan species only through legends and tales, reporting the sightings of mysterious "Forest Gods". *Mikiragaan and Bazelthanaste most probably fight over territory, as they do not share prey since Mikiragaan are exclusively vegetarian. *When found with a Gajuthanu, a Mikiragaan will team up with the Fanged Beast. **This could be an indicator towards a sort of symbiosis. *The armor skill Green Tank combines the effects of Earth Resistance Lvl 3, Guard Up, and Attack Up Lvl 5. Notes *Originally, an Origin Species of Uragaan was supposed to live in arctic environments and have the ability to attach both icy crystals and general crystals to its body. **The ability to actively create crystals later was repurposed for the revamp of Crystalbeard Uragaan. *Before the idea of an Origin Species came to be, this monster would have become some type of "missing link" between Uragaan and Glavenus. The concept was scrapped for obvious reasons. Credits *'Narwhaler:' Attack ideas. *'Artemis Paradox:' Attack ideas. *'Democide:' Helping me flesh out the concept. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Origin Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Iconic Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis